Through Sickness And Health
by DanzQueenB
Summary: Germany is sick and Italy has to nurse him back to health.  This is a GerIta fic aka boyxboy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Requested by my best bud!

Italy woke up confused.

"What time is it?" He thought. Usually Germany woke him up around 6am. He checked the clock on the bedside table. It said 10am. Italy quickly looked over to see Germany still asleep. Italy had had a nightmare last night and had quietly snuck into Germany's bed. Italy stared at Germany's sleeping face.

"Germany," Italy whispered, poking the German's cheek, "It's time to wake up. I can make pasta for breakfast if you like." Germany groaned and rolled over.

"Something's different about Germany." Italy pondered, "Maybe Japan will know what to do." Italy jumped out of bed and headed for the phone to call Japan. He stood there in his pink boxers waiting for Japan to pick up.

"Moshi moshi?" The little Japanese man picked up the phone after the third ring.

"Japan! I woke up before Germany!" Italy gushed into the phone.

"That's great Italy-san." Japan sighed.

"But I can't wake him up!" Italy started to panic, "He's not himself!"

"Maybe he's sick." Japan suggested, "Does he have a fever?"

"I don't know…what do I do?"

"Touch his head." Japan instructed. Italy skipped over to Germany and placed his hand on his head.

"It's hot!" Italy explained.

"As I expected." Japan nodded, "Germany-san would never miss a training session."

"So, what do I do now?"

"Help him get better."

"But how? Can't you help me, Japan?" Italy begged.

"I would, Italy-san, but I have an important meeting with America-san." Japan apologized, "I'm sure you'll do fine on your own." Japan hung up the phone and sighed, "I hope Germany-san's okay."

Italy hung up the phone and thought. He'd never been sick before. How was he supposed to help? Suddenly Germany started to stir,

"Ugh, I must have slept in." He groaned and tried to sit up.

"I think it's best if you lay down." Italy instructed.

"Gah! Vat are you doing in my room!" Germany pointed a finger accusingly, "And dressed like that too-" Germany suddenly started cough violently.

"Germany! Don't die!" Italy started to punch Germany's chest.

"Vat are you doing?" Germany grabbed Italy's hands.

"You're chocking!"

"I'm coughing, you dummkoft!" Germany yelled. Italy looked hurt. Germany sighed and let go of Italy's hands, "I'm sorry." He pulled the covers off his legs, "Let's get ready for training."

"But you're sick!" Italy protested, "Lie down and I'll make you better." Germany looked sceptical but laid down.

"I guess I could ave one day off training."

"Great, ve~!" Italy smiled, "I just have to go make a call." Italy took a call in the other room. He was calling Spain to see if he could talk to his big brother, Romano.

"Ciao?"

"Romano! It's Italy!"

"What are you calling for?" Romano demanded.

"Germany's sick and I don't know what-"

"The potato bastard's sick?" Romano interrupted, "Serves him right!"

"Big brother! Don't be so mean!"

"Are you at his house right now?" Romano questioned.

"Well yes…"

"What the hell are you doing there?" Romano yelled, "Get away from that bastard so you don't get sick! Furthermore…oi! Bastard! Let me go! You mother-" There sounded like a struggle along with more of Romano's cursing.

"Is this Ita-chan?" The Spanish boy had gotten a hold of the phone.

"Big brother Spain! Germany is sick! What should I do?" Italy asked quickly.

"Sorry amigo…Romano stop struggling!...I think the best person to call would be France."

"Thanks big brother Spain!" Italy smiled.

"What are you doing telling my brother to call that pervert, you fu-"

"Adios!" Spain quickly yelled before the line went dead. Italy stared at the phone before hanging up. France was on speed dial for when Italy had an emergency.

"Allo?"

"Big brother France! It's Italy! Germany's-"

"Sick. I know, mon cher." France interrupted him, "Japon told Amerique who told le Angleterre and he told moi. Now I'm guessing you need help." Italy took a second to take it all in,

"Si! What should I do?" The Italian heard the famous Frenchman's laugh on the other end,

"Italy, you're going to have to nurse Germany back to health. It is time to open that present I gave to you on your birthday. The one I said to only open for emergencies."

Germany began to stir. Italy had been gone so long he had drifted off into sleep. After his nap, he was feeling a lot better until…  
>"Ve~! You're awake." Germany looked over to see Italy…in a nurse outfit!<p>

"Gah!" Germany quickly sat up, "Vat are you wearing? This has to be a hallucination!" Italy looked down at his outfit innocently.

"What's wrong with it?"

"So many things." Germany muttered.

"I made pasta!" Italy presented the bowl to Germany, "It'll help you get better."

"Actually," Germany pulled off the covers, "I'm feeling better already."

"Big brother France was right! This outfit would get you better!" Italy smiled.

"That pervert is never right." Germany got out of bed but stumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Italy placed a hand on Germany's arm to steady him. The German tried not to blush. It must be the fever, he assured himself. Germany removed Italy's hand,

"I'm fine. Now get changed. We're going to train." Germany headed to his closet.

"But what about the pasta?" Italy protested. Germany sighed,

"You can eat it on the way."

"Ve~!"

"Now Japan is not with us but that doesn't mean that we are going to slack off. Right Italy?"

"Mmfft." Italy was still eating his pasta. Germany sighed and the training began. Germany liked to train every day. That's why he was so strong. Italy, on the other hand, needed training to become stronger but it seemed no matter how much Germany trained him, Italy would still wave his white flag and surrender. Germany started with some push ups and some crunches. After he had done one hundred, Italy had only done one of each.

"That's enough." Germany helped pull the exhausted Italian to his feet, "You can take a break after we do three laps."

"Okay!" Italy took off running but Germany caught up to him in seconds. Germany wasn't sure if it was because it was hot out or what, but he was starting to feel dizzy. He shook his head, trying to stop the dizziness. I just have to run faster, Germany thought. Germany hated leaving Italy behind so he yelled,

"England's coming!"

"What?" Italy ran off like a bullet. Germany grinned and was about to catch up to him when his vision went blurry. What's going on? He thought before he his body gave out. He fell to the ground. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Italy yelling his name.

Germany woke up in the shade under a tree.

"Germany! You're okay!" Germany had his head in Italy's lap. Germany rubbed his head and tried to sit up but Italy wouldn't let him, "You lied to me! You told me you were fine! Here, drink this." Italy poured some cool water down Germany's throat.

"Thanks." Germany said softly.

"What were you thinking?" Italy scolded, "What do you think I'd do without you?" Germany's eyes widened. He never thought anyone would ever say that to him. Everyone usually said mean things to him or about him just because of his "Boss". Italy continued like nothing had happened, "A cold can get pretty serious! Your fever is high! Don't worry me like that." Italy shook his head, "What am I going to do about-" Italy was cut off when Germany placed his hand on Italy's neck and pulled him down to where their lips met. The kiss was quick yet soft. Germany pulled back and looked into the Italian's brown eyes,

"No one's ever cared for me before."

"I'm here for you Germany, like you're there for me. When I'm in trouble, you swoop in to save me. I know I probably can't save you if you're in trouble but I'll be there for you. Even if we get captured together." Italy smiled, "Te amo, Germany." Germany smiled,

"Ich liebe dich." He murmured before Italy captured his lips. That was the only time Germany would surrender to anything.

"Italy," Germany pulled back after a few moments, "You're going to get sick if we keep this up."

"Don't care." Italy grinned, "If I get sick, Germany will just have to nurse me back to health." Italy frowned, "But I guess we should go home so you can get better." Italy helped Germany to his feet. He grabbed Germany's hand as they started walking back home, "Tell you what, I'll cook you some of those…uh sausages."

"You'd cook me some wrust?"

"Ve~! And some potatoes!" Italy grinned, "I'll make some as soon as we get home."

"As long as you don't make a mess of my kitchen." Germany hates to admit that he's a perfectionist.

A couple of days later, it was time for the G8 meeting. A certain few countries were allowed to come. Unfortunately, it was a combination of the allies and the axis so fights broke out often.

"Are ve all here?" Germany addressed the group, "Yes? Okay then, so-"

"Wait Germany!" England piped up, "We're missing someone."

"Is it China, da?" Russia inquired.

"No, it's not China, Russia. China's not even part of the G8." England pointed out. Russia sighed,

"I know."

"Is that one dude here?" America asked, "You know, the one that looks like me."

"You mean your brother?" England raised his eyebrow.

"I-I'm here." Canada softly murmured.

"Who said that?"

"Who are you?" Canada's bear, Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada." Canada replied frustrated.

"So, Canada's here, and Russia, Japan, America, France, Germany, and me." England looked puzzled, "Who are we missing? I only count seven."

"Germany, where is Italy-kun?" Japan suddenly asked.

"Hon hon hon, yes Germany." Francis grinned, "Where is little Italy?" Germany cleared his throat,

"He's sick. I believe he caught my cold."

"I wonder how." Francis winked. Germany felt himself turn crimson,

"Enough questions! Let's get back to the meeting." Germany began talking about the economy but he could tell no one was paying attention. They were all, except Canada of course, giving him that look of realization. He tried to ignore it and continued on with the meeting.

Italy was lying in bed with a high fever…but he was still on the phone with his brother,

"And then he made me a homemade chicken noodle soup just so I could get better. And then get this-"

"As much as I'd love to hear about your love life with that potato bastard." Romano interrupted sarcastically, "Spain and I have a whole tomato field to pick. Arrivederci!" Romano hung up the phone before Italy could say anymore. Italy placed the phone on the bedside table.

"I wonder when Romano's going to tell Spain he likes him…" Italy thought aloud, "Ve~! Then we could have a double date. Him and Spain and Luddy and I." Italy smiled at his pet name for Germany before going into a coughing fit, "Go away, cold!" He yelled, "I want to kiss Luddy again!"

The END!


End file.
